An Angelic Star
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Star becomes Jimmy's inspiration for a new Christmas tree-topper. One-shot!


(A/N: I'm back with a "Jimmy Neutron" fic in time for Christmas! Not only that, we get to see Star (Jimmy and Cindy's daughter) again! Hope you like!)

It was a snowy December day in the city of Retroville. Christmas was right around the corner, and everyone had Christmas spirit! But I'm suggesting we go to Jimmy and Cindy's house, see what's up over there! Let's go!

At the Neutron house, Jimmy was in the living room, looking at the Christmas tree. He and Cindy got it set up and decorated a short time ago, and it looked good. The only problem was the topper. It was old and looked like it would fall apart any time now (it was the topper Jimmy's family used before Jimmy got that star he wanted in "Holly Jolly Jimmy"). Jimmy and Cindy talked about getting a new topper for the tree sometime, either an angel or a star, but which one?

Right at that moment, he heard a knock at the door, and he went to answer it. His sister, Ashley, was standing there, holding his little daughter (her niece/goddaughter), Star, who would be celebrating her first birthday on Christmas Eve.

"So, did Star enjoy spending time with you?" Jimmy asked as he took his daughter into his arms.

"Probably not as much as I enjoyed seeing her. She's a little angel, Jimmy. I feel so blessed to have her as my goddaughter." Ashley said.

"I know. You couldn't thank me and Cindy enough for making you her godmother." Jimmy replied.

"Well, I've gotta go now, but I'll see you again on Christmas!" Ashley said, and she left.

"See ya!" Jimmy called after his sister's retreating figure before heading inside and setting Star on the couch.

As Jimmy removed his daughter's winter gear, he let his mind wander back to the subject of tree-toppers. Choosing between an angel or a star wouldn't be easy. Then he thought about Ashley referring to Star as an angel. Now he had an idea!

"That's it!" Jimmy said. He picked up Star and went to the basement, where the lab was, and they stayed there for a couple of hours.

 **2 hours later...**

"Perfect!" Jimmy said, admiring his work. He then showed Star and asked her, "What do you think?"

What Jimmy had made was a new topper for the Christmas tree. It was an angel holding a star, and the angel had Star's likeness.

Star looked up at her father with a sweet smile, a smile that mirrored the angel's.

"I thought you might like it." Jimmy said, giving his little daughter a kiss on the forehead before placing the new tree-topper in a box.

Then he heard a knock at the basement door.

"Who is it?" Jimmy called up.

"Jimmy, what are you up to down there? Dinner's almost ready!" Cindy said as she opened the door.

"We'll be up shortly." Jimmy said, holding his daughter in one arm and holding the box containing the new topper in his free arm as he walked up the stairs.

"What's in the box?" Cindy asked, noticing the box.

"You'll see." Jimmy said.

After exiting the basement/lab, Jimmy closed the door and set his daughter on the floor, where she started playing with Goddard. Jimmy, meanwhile, handed Cindy the box.

"Check it out!" Jimmy told her.

Cindy opened the box, and she was almost speechless when she saw what was inside.

"Oh, Jimmy..." Cindy gasped as she carefully took the angel out of the box, "It's beautiful."

"You like it?" Jimmy asked.

"I love it! What is it?" Cindy asked.

"Our new tree-topper. Remember how we were trying to figure out whether to get an angel or a star as the new topper for the tree? Well, this works, since the angel is holding a star. That way, we have both on the tree." Jimmy said.

"You're a genius!" Cindy said.

"I know..." Jimmy replied, smiling.

"Let's put it on the tree right now!" Cindy said, unable to wait.

So they walked over to the Christmas tree, removed the old topper, and replaced it with the new one.

After dinner, the family sat on the living room couch, watching a Christmas special that was on T.V., but every time a commercial break came on, they'd glance at the Christmas tree. Cindy, however, couldn't really take her eyes off of the new tree-topper. It was so lovely.

"You really like the new tree-topper, huh?" Jimmy asked.

"I do." Cindy replied. Then she added, "You know, the angel looks kind of familiar."

"I've noticed." Jimmy said.

"Anyone I know?" Cindy asked.

"Maybe..." Jimmy said.

Cindy was trying to figure out who the angel looked like. It almost looked like her, except that it had blue eyes, and her own eyes were green. Who could it be?

"Wait a minute." Cindy said as she looked at Star, who was obediently sitting on her lap. She noticed Star's eyes, which were blue, like the angel's. Plus, her smile looked exactly like that of the angel's.

"The angel has Star's likeness." Cindy said to Jimmy.

"Yup. There's a reason why the angel looks like her, too." Jimmy said.

"Because she's a little angel?" Cindy guessed.

"She is, but I got the idea when I remembered that Ashley referred to her as an angel." Jimmy said.

"I see. Well, you did a good job." Cindy said.

"I'm glad you like it." Jimmy said.

The End

Well, it wasn't much, but we do get to see a little more of Star, since her only appearance before now was in Chapter 2 of "The Greatest Gift". I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
